Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of Olympus
by The Master of Chaos
Summary: Chaos Control got screwed up again, Sonic and friends have to work with the Heroes of Olympus and a mysterious boy to defeat multiple powerful enemies of their pasts. Percabeth is the only guaranteed pairing for now, it could change to Percy&Zoe or Artemis or Thalia or anyone, it's up to you. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**MoC: Sup everybody, Master of Chaos here, Prince of Souls has inspired me to write my own Percy Jackson/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, so here it is.**

**Sonic: All right! Let's get to it.**

**Caliburn: We must tread carefully here.**

**Thalia: Shut it Caliburn. (Picks up Caliburn and throws him into a lake.)**

**Sonic: Thanks, but I'm gonna need that sucker back here.**

**Percy: No problem. (Summons a giant wave to bring Caliburn to dry land.)**

**Annabeth: Well what now?**

**Nico: How about this.**

**Jason: MoC owns nothing except the plot.**

* * *

><p>I always thought my life was weird, but now it's just bat crap crazy. Oh, I'm sorry, I should introduce myself, my name is Shade, if you are reading this then you should probably know that we are totally fucked. Sure, go ahead and laugh, I'm serious. The gods of Olympus are up and about, ancient evil immortals have tried killing me and my friends multiple times already, I have single handedly managed to piss off every single Olympian except for the one I least expected, and we are in the middle of an intergalactic war by the way. I am going to tell you of my adventure with the infamous Percy Jackson: Hero of Olympus, and Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Wind, it all began the day I got impaled with a Minotaur horn.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: I know, I know, it was complete crap.<strong>

**Shadow: I'll say.**

**MoC: Here's a consolation, Thalia and Annabeth get to choose my punishment.**

**(Thalia and Annabeth share an evil smirk.)**

**Thalia: We want you.**

**Annabeth: To listen to.**

**Thalia and Annabeth: A Justin Bieber album.**

**MoC: (Face pales) Why did I let them choose?**

**Sonic: Beats me.**

**Shade: Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MoC: Sup everybody. I'm back from the dead.**

**Shadow: Where were you?**

**MoC: Hey, gimme a break. I've been through some stuff alright.**

**Sonic: Like what?**

**MoC: Does getting a girlfriend count?**

**Knuckles: Congratulations, that still doesn't mean you should slack off.**

**MoC: I've also got two other stories.**

**Percy: Oh, well then that makes it okay.**

**(Annabeth facepalms) Why am I in love with him again?**

**Thalia: Beats me. Wanna become a hunter?**

**Annabeth: Sure.**

**Percy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Nico: Enjoy, or feel my wrath.**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful, chilly morning at the local orphanage. Inside one of the rooms, sprawled out on the bed is an 18 year old boy named Shade. Suddenly a harsh knock is heard at the door.<p>

"Shade, wake up. It's time for school." A woman's voice rings out.

"Okay Mrs. Hart, I'm up." Shade replies.

Shade is currently a senior in high school, he's 5'11" tall, has dishwater blonde hair, and neon blue eyes. He is wearing a pair of black windbreakers, a blood red t-shirt, a black and blue jacket, and white tennis shoes. Around his neck is a necklace with a golden star inside a silver ring.

"It's hard to believe that you're about to graduate." Mrs. Hart says. "It seems like only yesterday that I found you and took you in."

"I know right, I can't thank you enough for caring for me all these years." Shade replies.

"Well, you better hurry; you don't want to keep Percy and Thalia waiting." Mrs. Hart reminds him.

"Oh yeah, got to go or I'll be late." Shade says as he gives Mrs. Hart a kiss on the check. "See ya!" Shade shouts as he runs off.

"I hope they can help him." Mrs. Hart says as Shade runs down the road.

**(Shade's POV)**

As I made my way to school, I began thinking about the day I met my best friends Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace.

**(Flashback)**

It was the first day of school and I was dreading it. All summer I had been picked on and beaten up, and I knew that the teachers wouldn't help me. When I arrived at school I was overwhelmed by the darkness and evil radiating from everyone, it was agony, I couldn't breathe. That's when I saw them, the newest transfer students to Calamia High. First up was the guy, he had piercing sea green eyes, pitch black hair, and an aura of power that intimidated me. The girl was even more terrifying, with dangerous electric blue eyes and obsidian hair. She looked like she would kill the first thing she saw. I could smell my own fear flowing from me. It seems that fate loves screwing me over because at that moment they both turned and saw me. I froze up. I was certain that they could see the terror in my eyes. I did the only thing that I could think of, I ran. When I got outside I ran to my favorite hiding spot, an area behind a dumpster at the back of the school. When I got there however, I had the unfortunate pleasure of encountering the school bully and his gang of ghouls. I started to run away until they chased after me and pinned me against the wall.

"Well, well, well, look who it is guys, the worthless little shit." The leader smirked.

"L-leave me alone you assholes!" I shouted.

"What do you think boys?" The leader asked. "Should we leave him alone, or should we have some fun with our little toy?"

One of the ghouls, a short fat guy with a giant mole and hideous warts on his face and arms grins and says. "Let's have some fun boss." The guy starts grabbing at me.

I start crying because I know what's coming next when I get the urge to fight back. I kick the guy in the face and knee the leader in the groin. When they drop me I bolt to a safe distance away and turn around. The leader stands up after spewing a dozen horrible pieces of profanity.

"That's it! Now I'm gonna destroy your will to live, I will destroy your mind, body, and soul!" The gang starts stalking towards me as I prepare myself for a fight.

What happened next was a blur. All I remember are flashes of punches and kicks. Blood stained the ground, whether it was mine or theirs, I can't remember. All I do remember is the new students approaching and taking out the rest of the gang. Before I could thank them I passed out. As I woke up in the nurse's office I heard two people talking.

"What do you think Thals? Is he who we've been looking for?" The man says.

"I don't know kelp-head, but he is as close as can be to what we're looking for." The woman says.

I groan and sit up. "W-where am I?"

"Oh, he's awake!" Once my eyes adjusted and I looked around I realized that I really was in the nurse's office.

"W-what happened?" I focus on the woman.

"We saw you getting beat up and we decided to help." The man walks towards me.

"Oh." I look at the ground.

"Why were you in that area anyway?" The woman looks into my eyes.

I sigh. "It's none of your business." I storm away from them.

I decided to leave school after that, nobody wanted me around, nobody cared. I got so caught up in my thinking that I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going punk!" The man snapped at me.

I scoffed, "Whatever."

When I started walking away the man grabbed me and pinned me down. When I got a good look at him I almost retched, he had only a few teeth, and those were yellow. He smelled like he hadn't bathed in a decade, and to top it all off, he was so fat, that I at first thought a decaying blue whale was above me.

The man shoved the nasty fat blob known as his gut onto me. "You're not leaving until you repay me for the trouble you caused."

I started kicking and screaming.

"Leave him alone Gabe!"

I turned to the voice and saw the two students from before.

"Well well, Percy. It's been a long time, how's that mother of yours?" Gabe asked.

"Shut it Gabe, I don't have time for your bullcrap." Percy said as he shoved Gabe off of me. "Thalia, get him out of here!"

Thalia runs over and helps me up. "Let's go!"

I pull my hand away. "Right." We run away.

A half hour later Percy met up with us.

"So, you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. What about you?" Thalia replies.

"I'll be okay." Percy responds.

I look at them skeptically. "Why?"

"Why what?" Percy asked.

"Why do you keep helping me?" I stand up.

"We feel like you just need some friends to stand by you." Thalia says.

I shrug. "If you guys are my friends, you'll be in for one hell of a ride."

Percy smirks. "So will you."

**(End Flashback)**

_"I'll never forget that day."_

As I near the corner where I usually meet them I hear something.

"Percy, it's time you guys leave." A woman's voice says.

"Not yet Annabeth." Percy says.

"Why not Seaweed brain?" The woman asks.

"I just know that he's the one we're looking for." Percy replied.

The woman sighs. "Percy, look at the facts, not a single monster has attacked you guys since you began this hunt."

Percy sighs. "I know, but remember Gaea's prophecy, 'As the Earth falls, the sky will rise. Nothing will stop the light's demise.' Your mother and the others sent me and Thals on this mission and we won't fail them."

"Fine. I gotta go, love you kelp head." The woman says.

"Love you too wise girl." Percy replies.

I back away in shock.

_"I-I can't believe it. T-they are just using me for something."_

Percy sees me. "Shade? Is something wrong?"

I turn around and run as fast as I can.

_"There's only one place I can go, the place where it started."_

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: So, what do you think?<strong>

**(Everyone gives me an evil look)**

**MoC: What?**

**Shadow: You made us wait for this! (starts glowing)**

**MoC: Oh crapbaskets.**

**Shadow: CHAOS! BLAST! (destroys everything)**

**(I laugh) Did you forget? I am the MASTER OF CHAOS! You cannot affect me.**

**(Annabeth starts playing some Justin Bieber)**

**MoC: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (explodes)**

**Sonic: Well, while we try to put him back together. Review, or follow, or favorite. The choice is yours.**

**Jason: What pairings do you want in here? We'll listen. Nothing's too strange.**

**Nico: Except maybe Gaea and Percy.**

**(everyone looks at him)**

**Nico: What? It could happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MoC: Hey everybody.**

**Shadow: That's it! For being late with the updates you have to ride the IT'S A SMALL, SMALL WORLD ride 200 times!**

**MoC: No, for being mean to me. Everyone besides me has to ride it instead! *locks them into the ride and has them moving* *laughs***

**Shade: Master of Chaos owns only the plot for the story. The rest belong to Rick Riordan and Sega.**

* * *

><p>As Shade ran he couldn't help but feel betrayed and alone. <em>I thought they actually cared about me. They don't care, nobody cares! <em>Shade screamed at himself. _Your family didn't want you, everybody despises you. Well no more. It's time I do the one thing I should have done long ago._ When Shade arrived at his special spot he started crying and pulled out a black dagger.

"Nobody wants me, so I'll just make their lives easier." Shade cries as he raises his blade to his heart.

"Moooooo" A sound emanates.

"What the hell?" Shade asks as he turns around and sees a Minotaur. The Minotaur charges at Shade who dodges. "Holy crap!" Shade exclaims. "I may want to die, but not to you." Shade says as he assumes a battle position. "Bring it on!"

The Minotaur bellows and charges. Shade lunges forward and dives under the Minotaur while slashing it where Apollo doesn't shine. The Minotaur bellows in pain and turns to charge. This time Shade is too slow and he gets caught on the Minotaur's horn and gets rammed into the wall. As the horn gets driven in deeper Shade can't help but try to cling to life. He can feel his vital organs get ripped and torn up, his muscles reduced to nothing, his bones cracking, blood sprays from his wound and mouth. It takes every last ounce of strength just to think. Just when Shade's hope seemed to have died a giant flash of light shone and a group of strange creatures appeared.

"Tails, what happened?" The large anthropomorphic blue hedgehog asked.

"I don't know Sonic; every calculation was accounted for…" The yellow twin tailed anthropomorphic fox named Tails replied.

"Sonic! Look!" A large red echidna with spiked knuckles shouted as he pointed at Shade.

The blue hedgehog turns. "Uh oh, he needs help." Sonic says as he zooms to the Minotaur and performs a series of homing attacks to him. The Minotaur bellows and backs away from the wall with Shade hanging on its horn. The Minotaur shakes its head and tosses Shade like a rag doll. Tails catches him and carries him over to an ebony colored hedgehog with a red streak.

"Shadow, can you help him?" Tails asks.

The hedgehog replies. "I can." He pulls out a blood red jewel. "CHAOS! HEAL!" A green light envelops Shade as his body starts repairing itself. Percy and Thalia appear.

"What the heck is happening?" Percy asks. They see Shade being healed and a blue blur attacking the Minotaur. The blur lands and a sword appears in his hand.

"What the? Caliburn? How did you get here?" Sonic asks.

"I am a sacred sword. Crossing dimensions is simple." Caliburn says.

"How did you really do it?" Sonic asks.

"I can't tell you without destroying reality." Caliburn replies.

"Well, who cares, let's do this!" Sonic shouts as he and Caliburn start dicing up the Minotaur. Finally, when Shade's body is restored he is surrounded by a dark aura.

"Shadow! What did you do?!" Tails demands.

"I did nothing!" Shadow yells.

Shade stands up and summons a blade with ancient powerful gold symbols on it.

"DARK DESOLATION!" Shade yells as he leaps into the air and stabs the blade into the Minotaur's head. The Minotaur groans and fades away into black and gold dust. Once the dust settles Shade collapses to his knees while black aura fades away. Percy and Thalia run up and lift him up.

"We have to get him to camp." Thalia says.

Percy nods and looks at Sonic. "Thank you for helping my friend."

Sonic chuckles. "No problem. Is it okay if we go with you guys? We're kind of lost and we need help getting back."

"Sure, you can come with us." Percy replies.

"Awesome, thanks." Tails says.

"What're your names?" Thalia asks.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. These are my friends Knuckles the Echidna, Miles Prowler but he prefers to be called Tails, Caliburn; a sacred sword, and Shadow the Hedgehog." Sonic says as he points to each member of the group.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Percy, this is Thalia, and this guy is Shade." Percy says as he nods to each of them.

"Shall we get going now?" Thalia asks.

"Yes." Percy replies as he pulls out a drachma. "I've only done this once, and I didn't even hail the cab. Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!" Percy throws the coin onto the pavement. The coin sinks down and a taxi cab made of smoke rises up. "Everybody in." Percy says as the doors open.

Everybody manages to climb in when they notice that there were three ladies crammed in the front.

"Why hello Perseus, it's been a long time since you hailed this cab." The woman in the middle says.

"Hello wasp, tempest, anger. We need to get to camp as soon as possible." Percy replies.

"Ooh, did you hear that girls, extra mileage, plus out-of-metro bonus, that means extra money." The driver says.

Thalia sighs. "You'll get your money at camp."

"Fine. Well girls, let's drive." The woman on the right says as the cab shoots off like a rocket.

A prerecorded voice came through the speakers. "Hi, this is Ganymede, cupbearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!"

They all look down and see a bunch of black obsidian chain. "I don't think I'm that desperate." Sonic and Tails say as Shadow buckles himself in. As they drove towards camp Shade regained consciousness and looks outside. There he can see all of New York flying past. They passed the Empire State building, Times Square, until they were near the edge of Manhattan. Shade heard the women in the front arguing about something. He didn't pay much attention until one of the sisters pointed at him and said. "The secret of his family."

Shade immediately looks at them. "What was that?"

The other sisters hit her. "He never asked yet Tempest!"

Shade sees an eyeball on the ground and picks it up. "What is this?"

"He has the eye!" Wasp screeches.

"Give me the eye boy!" Anger orders.

"No, tell me what you know first." Shade orders.

Percy facepalms. "Now this is familiar."

"Fine. The link between the pantheons, the tip in the scales. The bane of Chaos and the link between all." Wasp recites.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shade asks.

"No time! Give me the eye!" Anger shrieks.

Shade hands the eye back and Anger puts it in her eye socket. "Whoa!" She rams the brakes hard and they skid to a stop at the base of a hill.

"Here we are, now get out!" Wasp yells.

Everyone gets out and the cab speeds away. They climb their way to the top of the hill.

"Shade, may I present to you, Camp Half-Blood." Percy says as he motions towards a valley filled with cabins, a lake, a forest, strawberry fields, and a giant training ground.

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: Okay, since the others are only on their twentieth time around, Shade and I will do this.<strong>

**Shade: Review time.**

Matt chapter 3: I know another kind of torture you can have the demigods, Sonic, and his pals use on you. FORCE YOU TO RIDE IT'S A SMALL, SMALL WORLD 200 TIMES! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!

**MoC: That was brilliant. I made sure to add it.**

ZJohnson chapter 3: I don't know about anyone else but im ready for the next chapter! Next chapter! This is great!

**Shade: Thanks Z, you're Master of Chaos' favorite reviewer and an awesome girlfriend.**

**MoC: Yes she is. Now, I want to know who you guys think Shade's parents should be, you've seen how he acts and what he's like. His description is on my profile. Please tell me. I want to know now so I can have a poll up by the next chapter. After that I'll reveal his parents.**

**Shade: You can either review or PM your suggestion to MoC. Also, tell us what you think. Each review adds another time around on the ride for them. Mainly Thalia, Annabeth, and Shadow.**

**MoC: I'll let the others off one earlier for each review, favorite, or follow.**

**Until next time. Let the Chaos rise.**

**Master of Chaos (Pure Chaos)**


	4. Chapter 4

**MoC: *shakes my head* I am ashamed of you guys.**

**ZJohnson: Why MoC?**

**MoC: *looks at her* You were the only person to review. I feel like nobody wants this story... I'm gonna post this chapter and see if I get reviews besides just yours. If not, then I kill off every major character.**

**Shade: Master of Chaos owns nothing.**

* * *

><p>Shade stares at the sight before him and grins. "See ya at the bottom!" He takes off down the hill like a rocket. Sonic curls into a ball and waits for twenty seconds, after that he zooms off past Shade. Everyone else follows behind them. After everyone was introduced to Chiron and the rest, Shade went to the training area for practice. He arrived there and saw a big, tall girl with long, stringy light brown hair; pig-like brown eyes and a menacing sneer. The first thought that came to Shade's mind was <em>bully.<em> He crouched down and got ready to fight.

The girl laughs. "Looks like a shrimp wants to fight me, let me warn you. I am Clarisse, daughter of Ares. I shall make this fight unpleasant for you."

The others arrive just in time to see Shade duck under Clarisse's blade and land an uppercut right into her jaw. She staggers back as Shade unleashes a flurry of jabs and kicks. Clarisse manages to duck out of the way and backs up. She pulls out her spear and smirks. "It's over; Maimer here will take care of you."

Shade laughs. "More like Lamer." He rolls out of the way of an electric blast and charges. Clarisse leaps into the air and launches the spear at Shade. He leaps and flips in the air; he grabs the spear and spins it around causing lightning to arc in a shield around him. He slams himself into Clarisse and she yells in pain. Once he lands on the ground he stabs the spear into the ground and charges. Clarisse pulls a knife out of the strap on her leg and stabs it into Shade's shoulder. Shade yells in pain and stumbles back. Black and golden blood leaks from his wound and he growls.

"The time has come for you to end." Shade says in a low menacing tone as he puts one foot forward and cups his hands behind him. "After a year of hard and extensive training, I am about to unleash my ultimate attack. I have the animes that I've watched for inspiring me to learn this." He starts focusing inside himself until he finds a deep well of energy, he taps into it and lets it course into his hands. "KA! ME!" Shade yells as a tiny orb of silvery light appears in his hands. "HA! ME!" The orb grows to the size of a large fist and shines brightly. "HA!" Shade unleashes a giant white laser at Clarisse who only stands in shock. At this time the whole camp has gathered at a safe distance to watch the fight. Thalia and Percy stare in horror. "He's gonna kill her with that!" Shadow teleports in front of Clarisse and raises his red jewel in front of him. "Chaos…..Shield!" A golden shield appears in front of them and the laser hits it dead on. Sonic runs up next to Shadow and raises a blue jewel. The shield grows and reflects the laser back. It hits shade and knocks him back. The last thing Shade notices before he slips into unconsciousness is a nervous looking girl looking down at him asking. "Are you okay?"

Shade wakes up a few hours later feeling sore all over. He walks outside and sees everyone at a large dining pavilion. He slowly makes his way up there and he suddenly feels everyone's eyes on him. He walks off to the side and rests with his back against the tree. After everyone has left he walks up and grabs a plate and a glass. He sits down at a table and the plate fills with a large pile of macaroni and cheese. Shade smiles as his glass fills with Dr. Pepper. He scoops some of the macaroni into the fire and pours half of his glass in. He watches the fire sadly as he eats his meal. Once he finishes he goes down near the large bonfire and watches the campers sing and have a good time. He stays off in the shadows so he doesn't get noticed. He listens to Percy and the older campers talk about the places they've been and the monsters they've fought. Shade then hears Sonic and the others talk about their adventures; taking on alien races, facing mad scientists, stopping evil kings and witches, dark beings that nobody could imagine. It all makes Shade feel so small compared to them that he walks into the woods. He sits down next to a stream and sighs; he doesn't notice the pair of purple and gold eyes looking at him. Suddenly he is hit with a destructive blast and launched into the water. He turns and sees a terrifying sight; a black and purple shadowed being covered in golden armor wielding a four foot long broadsword to match him, he has silver curved horns sticking out of his head with flaming orange hair between them.

Shade gasps as a name comes to mind. "Zoraze…"

The figure smirks. "It is good to see you, my son."

Shade stumbles back. "No, you cannot be my father…. I refuse to believe that my father is the top general of the chaotic demon lords!"

Zoraze laughs. "It is true; I had you with that worthless goddess Nike. How is the dumb bitch?"

Shade stares in shock at what he's hearing. He starts realizing that he's doomed to be an outcast wherever he goes, and then he remembers what Nike represents; victory. He clenches his fists and crouches down. "I am Shade; my ancestry doesn't affect who I am. The deeds that I perform are all that should define me. Today, I will defeat my father and lead the charge to end you demons. This is who I am!"

Zoraze laughs. "You dare to challenge me?!" Shade nods and leaps into the air as Zoraze raises his massive sword and leaps into the air after him. The campers heard something and went to investigate. They heard everything that the demon said and sneered, the only ones who didn't were Sonic and his friends, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and a young woman who is watching from the sidelines.

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: Cliffhanger. I'll leave you with this. I may have rushed this but since nobody reviewed besides Z, then you all deserve it. I work my butt off late into the night working on four stories just so you guys can have something to read. It is almost 1 A.M. here. The least that you guys could do is review. It takes half a minute at least to say what you think.<strong>

**ZJohnson: Come on everybody. He doesn't need this.**

**Percy: Let's go over Z's reviews.**

ZJohnson chapter 1: Ewwwww not justin! At least let him listen to maroon 5 or Jesse McCartney or Dora?! Great chapter!

**MoC: Thanks Z. *smiles***

ZJohnson chapter 2: Nooooo!*stands near the pieces* Darn you Justin! Why not the McCartney?!*stares at shade and cries over MoC*

**Shade: *hugs you* It's okay.**

**MoC: I don't make empty threats. If I don't get at least one new review besides Z's, I will either kill off all major characters and finish the story with a horrible ending, or, I will just remove the story to focus on my more productive ones. ****Until next time.**

**Master of Chaos (Pure Chaos)**


	5. Chapter 5

**MoC: You all are lucky that I love my girlfriend so much. Because if I didn't. I would have ignored her and torn down this story. Instead, I'll be nice and give you another chapter.**

**ZJohnson: Yay!**

**Sonic: Master of Chaos owns nothing, also, warning, this will get a little rough at first.**

* * *

><p>Zoraze charges at Shade and starts slashing at him. Shade ducks under the swing and punches Zoraze in the gut causing silver and black blood to spew from the demon's mouth. Zoraze growls and clutches the demidemon by his throat and holds him up.<p>

"Now, I shall give you one last chance boy. Join the army of demons and crush the gods who abandon and despise you…." Zoraze says.

Shade spits in Zoraze's face. "Kiss the sweetest fattest part of my butt you jerk." Zoraze yells and starts choking Shade.

"Sonic, what'll we do!?" Tails asks as he looks up.

Sonic thinks. "Tails, this is extreme, right?"

"Yes Sonic, but what does?" Tails says. "Oh!" Tails pulls out some boards and a set of skates. "Were you thinking of these Sonic?"

"Yes! Thanks Tails!" Sonic grabs a blue board and hops on it. He takes off into the air as Caliburn appears in his hand. "You ready Caliburn?" Sonic asks. "Fool, I was made ready." Caliburn replies as Sonic flies at the demon. Sonic slashes Zoraze across the back and the demon drops Shade. Just when Shade is about to hit the ground he is grabbed by Tails who is riding a yellow board. Shade grins up at Tails. "Thanks for the save." Just as Zoraze grabs Sonic, Shade launches up and knees the demon where Apollo will never shine. Shade zips around the demon as Sonic gets away.

"Man, how do we beat this guy?" Sonic wonders as the demon and Shade are 100 feet from each other in the air.

"Father, I may be part demon, but I am still a child of the gods. I shall stop you right now." Shade says as he assumes his position. He cups his hands behind him as he feels all of his rage at his father and his mother for never teaching him, never helping him, and never caring for him. A golden orb appears in his hands. "KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!" Shade yells as he launches a golden beam at Zoraze. Zoraze gathers in dark energy and unleashes a deadly black beam of energy to collide with the attack. The two deadly beams face each other as the two fighters strain against the force in order to overpower each other.

"Foolish boy! I am a demon! I have had millennia to train and build up my strength!" Zoraze yells as he increases his power and the beam gets closer to Shade.

Sonic suddenly gets an idea. "Guys, which chaos emeralds do we have?" Tails pulls out a white jewel, Knuckles pulls out a cyan jewel, Shadow pulls out his red jewel and Sonic pulls out his blue one. He places them so he forms a diamond with them and looks at Caliburn. "Do you think it will work?" Sonic asks. "It has to work." Caliburn replies as Sonic stabs the sacred sword into the center. A white beam of light shoots into the sky and a light blue portal appears. "Now, knights of the round table, your king needs your assistance. Join me in battle against this demon!" Suddenly three figures fall from the sky and land on the ground. One of the figures looks like Shadow with black and red armor on and wields a dark-colored sword, with a semi-serrated edge and a strange pattern near the point backhanded. One looks like Knuckles with redwood and silver armor and twin blades which are deep red with a bright outer blade. One is a lavender cat with gray armor and a bright pink, thin rapier. The figures look at Sonic and kneel.

"Your majesty." The cat says.

"Guys, enough with the formalities, we have a problem." Sonic says as he points to Zoraze.

The knights look at the demon and nod. "Do we need Excalibur?"

Sonic shakes his head. "We need each of our ultimate weapons." Suddenly their weapons disappear and are replaced with new ones. The Knuckles lookalike has a pair of sickles with the top looking like flames, the Shadow lookalike has a sword that looks somewhat like Shadow's head, with the upmost spike being the blade, and the cat has a rapier with the guard looking like her head and a spike of her fur being the blade. The three aim their swords at Sonic and he is consumed by a golden light, when the light fades, Sonic has donned shining golden armor covering his entire body except for his tail, and he carries the legendary blade Excalibur, with a crown-like figure on the hilt, ruby in the center, and a glowing outer blade, the four knights take to the air and join Shade.

Zoraze looks at his five enemies and laughs. "So, a weak halfling, and four rats think they can stop me?!"

Shade glares. "Sonic, how about we send this sucker back to the depths of hell?"

Sonic chuckles. "Sounds good to me."

As soon as Sonic says that all five warriors charge.

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: What do you guys think. Also, tell me what pairings you want to see. I need to know before I make any story developments. I will put this story on hiatus until I get some pairings. If you need help then I'll tell you this: You can have an OC but I will need info on them and who they're paired with. In case <strong>multiple people want<strong> one person from either series paired up with many different characters or OCs, I will put it to a vote. I will only accept Yaoi or Yuri in the extreme case that you can provide solid evidence for it.**

**ZJohnson: Wow, those are some requirements.**

**Sonic: So, review, follow and favorite. We have eight reviews and zero of the rest.**

**MoC: This is Master of Chaos signing off.**

**Master of Chaos (Pure Chaos)**


	6. Chapter 6

**MoC: Hey everybody how's it going?**

**ZJohnson: Hi!**

**Sonic: Let's start this.**

**Knuckles: Master of Chaos owns nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Now, it's time to go all out, with Soul Surge." Excalibur says as the knights nod.<p>

"Watch this, Gail Meteor!" Sir Gawain shouts as he throws his blades at Zoraze.

"Chaos Punishment!" Lancelot yells as he warps in close and unleashes a multitude of deadly blasts.

"Flames of Kilekion!" Percival says as she is engulfed in a fiery tornado and rams into the demon. Sonic zooms in and executes a series of quick powerful slashes on Zoraze. They all zoom away.

"It's no good, we've barely scratched him." Gawain says.

"You fools, this is no time to give in. Follow my advice and go all out." Excalibur scolds. Sonic glows and a golden aura fills the area. Shadow looks at himself and sees his fur become golden, Knuckles looks at himself and sees the same.

"All right, let's do this!" Knuckles yells as he takes to the air. "Shovel claw!" He shouts as he rams a giant shovel-like fist into Zoraze's side. The demon roars in pain as Shadow appears behind him with a golden spear forming in his right hand.

"Chaos! Spear!" Shadow yells as he launches the spear into the demon's back. Sonic points Excalibur at Zoraze and the three other knights follow his example. A golden orb appears at the end of Excalibur, a red orb appears at the end of the Flamberge, a silver orb forms at the end of Ddraig Goch, and a purple orb appears at the end of Joyeuse.

"Go, ultimate knight finisher!" The four of them yell as they fly at Zoraze, their fur becomes wild and auras form around them. Four circles appear around them and they slash Zoraze through. Zoraze yells as Shade glares directly into his face.

"It's over." Shade says as he grabs Zoraze by the throat. "You have no chance of beating us."

Zoraze laughs. "You think you've beaten me?! I haven't unleashed my full power! Go demonic growth!" He yells as he grows into a colossal version of himself. Shade growls.

"Crap, I have to stop him!" Shade says as he pulls out a wii remote. He holds down the A and B buttons and draws his hand back. "It's time to end this!" A mighty roar is heard and everyone looks up in time to see a giant golden sword slash Zoraze. They turn and see a behemoth sized warrior. Shade leaps inside the robot warrior and places the remote in. "I've been waiting to try this out." He grins as he places a futuristic suit on himself and the warrior gains a giant key shaped sword with black and gold all over it.

"No, it can't be?!" Zoraze exclaims as Shade laughs.

"It is father, now, prepare yourself!" The warrior swings its sword at Zoraze who blocks it. Zoraze forces it back and slashes. The warrior does a backflip into the water and Shade glows. "End this!" Water rises out of the water and forms a massive wave. The warrior rides the wave as lightning strikes his blade. "Ultimate elemental slash!" Shade yells as the warrior stabs the blade into Zoraze causing him to be electrocuted; the wave hits right after and amplifies the effect. Zoraze yells as he bursts into red and silver dust. The warrior changes into a silver plane.

"And that is how you stop a demon." Shade says as he slumps over in the pilot's seat. Percy and Annabeth help him out of the plane and into the camp's infirmary. After he wakes up Shade looks around and sits up. He looks to his side and sees a girl sitting next to the bed watching him.

"Uh, hi." Shade says. She squeaks and hides her face. Shade laughs a little and messes her hair. "What's your name?"

"M-my name is Miracle." She says.

Shade smiles. "That's a nice name, it's unique."

She blushes. "R-really?"

He nods. "Yeah, I think it's awesome."

She smiles. "Cool! By the way, I saw you fight that demon, it was awesome!"

Shade looks down. "I was only doing what had to be done."

Annabeth walks in. "Oh, you're up Shade, I came to tell you that you've been summoned to Olympus. Percy, Thalia, Sonic, his friends and I were to come with. Miracle, you can come too."

Miracle's eyes light up. "Really?! I get to see Olympus?!"

Annabeth laughs. "Yes, come on." She walks out. Shade and Miracle walk out after her. They arrive at the top of the hill and see the others waiting. They travel into the city and arrive at the Empire State Building. They walk in and Percy approaches the main desk.

"600th floor please." Percy says.

"I'm sorry sir but there is no such floor." The clerk says.

"Are you really trying to go against the summons of the big guy?" Percy asks.

"Sorry sir, here's the key." The clerk says as he hands a key to Percy.

"Thank you." Percy says as they all enter the elevator. Percy plugs the key in and turns it. They shoot up and watch as the floors go by and easy listening music plays in it. Shade groans.

"Why is this music playing?" Shade and Shadow ask.

"Apollo likes it." Thalia says.

"Apollo needs his hearing checked." Shade says.

The others nod as the elevator doors open to reveal Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: There you go, what do you think?<strong>

**Sonic: That was good.**

**ZJohnson: How about everyone else? Tell us in the reviews.**

**Shade: Review time.**

**MoC: I forgot the reviews for last chapter so I'll do them now.**

ZJohnson chapter 5: Wow, you were so angry you could have possibly ignored me. I guess you'll have to wait next chapter to get your gift. But great chapter and I want to see Miracle and Matthew!?

**MoC: I put some in.**

ZJohnson chapter 4: Nooooooooooooooooo! You guys he is right. I even gave him the ideas and info about Nike! He works his butt off writing and typing these chapters! Please MoC don't end this one. *gets on my knees*

**MoC: Helps her up. Don't worry. I won't.**

Magic Katy chapter 5: please continue the story, and for pairing *thinking face* it would be Percy and great work

**MoC: Okay, I'll continue the story. I'm not sure about the pairing.**

**Shadow: Review now. Or I'll Chaos Blast you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MoC: Hey everybody how's it going? I just want to give you a heads up that this chapter will have some foul language and dark themes. It is only Shade's demon blood reacting.**

**ZJohnson: Please try to enjoy this.**

**Shade: Master of Chaos owns nothing.**

* * *

><p>If Shade was going to describe Olympus in one word, he'd have to say big. He looks around and sees massive buildings and palaces, golden pathways everywhere; it truly was a place for the gods.<p>

Sonic whistles. "Sweet. This is my kinda place."

"Amazing…." Shade and Miracle say at the same time.

Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth lead the group to the Olympian Council room. Inside are the thrones of the Olympians arranged in a reverse U shape. Sitting on the thrones are the big three: Zeus god of the sky and thunder, Poseidon god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses, and Hades god of the underworld, Zeus' wife Hera goddess of marriage and unity, Artemis goddess of the moon and the hunt, Apollo god of music, medicine, and the sun, Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty, Hestia goddess of the hearth, Ares god of war, Hephaestus god of the forge and fire, Dionysus god of wine, Hermes god of thieves, travelers, and merchants, Athena goddess of war and wisdom, Demeter goddess of the harvest, in smaller thrones are the minor Olympians; Hebe goddess of youth, Hecate goddess of magic, witchcraft, and crossroads, Hypnos god of sleep, Iris goddess of the rainbow, Nemesis goddess of retribution, balance, and revenge, Tyche goddess of luck and fortune, and finally, Shade saw his mother, Nike goddess of victory. The demigods and the mobians kneel before the gods, the knights do the same. Shade stands in the back with his arms crossed.

"Hello Percy." Poseidon says.

"Hello dad." Percy says.

"Hello Annabeth and Miracle." Athena says.

"Hello mom." They reply.

"Hello daughter." Zeus says.

"Hello father." Thalia says.

Nike looks over at Shade. "Hello Shade." She says.

"….." Shade remains quiet.

"I have called you all here to learn about what happened at camp half-blood." Zeus booms.

Everyone says their accounts about what happened, when it came to Shade he replied in detail every scratch that had happened since before the Minotaur incident. He says this with clear venom in his voice.

"You demigods may wait outside. I wish to speak with the halfling and the mobians." Zeus booms and the demigods walk out.

Shade sighs. _Here it comes…_

"I would like to thank you mobians and the knights of the round table for helping to stop that demon, but unfortunately Shade this means that you will have to be executed." Zeus says.

"No." Shade says. Everyone suddenly directs their attention to him.

"What?!" Zeus roars.

"You heard me you stuck up, pompous ass wipe. No, I refuse to have others dictate my fate. The road I walk is my road alone. Nobody dictates it." Shade says with crimson fire in his eyes.

"Shade, you might want to calm down..." Sonic says as Ares laughs.

"This kid has spunk pops. Let's keep him around so I can have a new punching bag!" Ares shouts.

"Oh big whoop coming from the god of cowards." Shade smirks. Everyone goes deathly quiet.

"What, the Hades did you just call me?!" Ares says as he whips out an AK-47 and starts firing at Shade. He teleports in front of the god of war and punches him in the jaw.

"All you gods care about are your perfect children. You don't care about those of us who weren't given a choice." Shade says as he opens the throne rooms' doors to leave. Zeus growls at the insult and draws his master bolt. Athena sees this and shouts. "Father no!" Zeus throws the bolt right when the demigods enter. Sonic and the others react fast to get the demigods out of there right when the master bolt collides. Shade lets loose a blood curdling scream as 40 billion hydrogen bombs went off against his back sending him flying. The demigods arrive where Shade landed and see his clothes have been burned to crisps and his skin is given ninth degree burns. The Olympians appear around him and Zeus draws back his bolt to finish him off when a dark aura surrounds Shade. He stands up and glares at the god of the sky.

"Fuck off Zeus." Shade says as he spits on the god's feet and teleports away.

Zeus roars. "Artemis! Find him and drag him back by his feet, bloody and unconscious preferably." Nike shakes her head disapprovingly and teleports away. The other gods teleport away as well to hunt for him. The only one that stays is Dionysus.

"Mr. D? Why are you still here?" Percy asks.

"Well Perry Johnson, I'm still here because that halfling impressed me." Dionysus replies.

"Impressed you? You aren't impressed by any hero though." Thalia says.

"You seem to be forgetting, he's not a hero." Dionysus says as he warps away.

"Shade….." Miracle whispers as the demigods, knights, and mobians head down to the lobby and return to camp.

Shade was running through the woods, a wolf howled somewhere behind him. Fear gripping at the halfling's heart. _I need somewhere to hide that isn't influenced by the gods, demons, or anything._ He thinks. He suddenly realizes. _I've got it! I'll hide in one of those chaos emeralds. _He shakes his head. _No, that won't work, I know. _ He forms a crystal around himself and grins. _This crystal is useless so nobody will be able to find it. I'll hide out of range of everybody._ He smirks as the crystal descends into the earth and he slips into a comatose state.

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: Okay, Shade just pissed off and has all the Olympians hunting for him except for Dionysus, bet you weren't expecting him to be the one that wasn't ticked off.<strong>

**ZJohnson: I certainly wasn't.**

**Shade: *comatose in the crystal***

**Shadow: Review time.**

ZJohnson chapter 6: You chaos blast me and I'll end you shadow. But you got her just right. You're a great writer. Keep it up. I can't wait to see more chapters *hugs you and shade*

**MoC: *smiles and hugs her back* Thanks, Shade would hug back if he wasn't scared for his life like Shadow should be.**

**Knuckles: Review, follow, and favorite. They will help speed things along.**

**Sonic: See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MoC: It's time once again for a new chapter of Knight of Olympus.**

**Shade: It's gonna get wild! Try and stop us!**

**ZJohnson: Okay you clowns, let's start. Master of Chaos owns nothing except the plot.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Shadow were going at it again launching their full power at each other, watching them are the knights of the round table, Tails, Knuckles, Caliburn, and the whole of Camp Half-Blood.<p>

"It's over Sonic, you forget that I am the ultimate life form!" Shadow yells as a red aura surrounds him. "Behold the ultimate power! Chaos! Blast!" Shadow yells as a giant dome of red energy pulses out in all directions with the force of a supernova. Sonic jumps out of the way and chuckles.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouts as he runs at near light speed in a circle around the blast creating a tornado and causing Shadow to be sucked into it. They fly at each other and unleash a flurry of punches and kicks until a bolt of black energy is launched at them. They turn just in time to raise a green chaos shield and stop the attack.

"What was that?!" Percy exclaims as he looks up. Everyone does the same and see two figures resembling Sonic, the first has pure black fur with a dark blue streak, the other has silvery blue fur and they both are wearing sinister smirks.

"Seelkadoom!" Shadow yells.

"Nazo!" Sonic yells at the same time.

"Well well, if it isn't Shadow and Sonic, how are you two?" Nazo chuckles darkly.

Sonic growls. "I was hoping to never see you guys again." He starts yelling as dark storm clouds form around the camp. Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails do the same. Lightning flashes around them and the knights escort the campers away. Percy looks to his left and right, he smirks when he sees Jason and Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque. "All right, let's do this!" Jason and Thalia direct the lightning at the dark hedgehogs, Percy causes pillars of earth and water to launch at them, Nico and Hazel call forth armies of the dead to attack them. Nazo and Seelkadoom make quick work of the attacks and laugh, "These foolish hedgehogs at their full power were barely a challenge to us, what can foolish children hope to accomplish?!"

* * *

><p>Traveling through the Amazon rainforest are the Hunters of Artemis, they've been searching a week for Shade and have found nothing.<p>

"Where could that boy be?" Artemis says as she scans the area. The ground beneath their camp starts rumbling and they quickly back away and draw their bows. Emerging from the ground is a giant crystal, hazy inside yet also extremely beautiful. _What is that power I feel inside there?_ Artemis wonders as she walks forward. The crystal glows and clears up inside to reveal a comatose Shade. _What!? That power, it's coming from him. But how?_ The crystal dissolves away and Shade lands on his feet. He opens his eyes and looks directly at Artemis.

"Artemis, I do not wish to fight, I despise fighting unless I'm pushed to the very brink, now I am. Thalia and all of Camp Half-Blood are in danger unless I help them." He says as he pulls out his Wii remote. He presses the 1 & 2 buttons on it and his silver plane arrives. "Artemis, get to camp and help evacuate. This is gonna get messy." He hooks the remote up and takes to the skies. As he flies he is immediately bombarded with wind, rain, and lightning. "Damn, I'll never get there in time." Shade says. "I guess it's time for something else." He pulls a lever and the plane changes into a rainbow train and rails appear beneath it. "Let's do this!" Shade yells as the train speeds up.

* * *

><p>Percy couldn't believe it, Sonic and everyone else were falling like flies. Nazo and Seelkadoom were as strong as the gods themselves, maybe more.<p>

"Now we shall finish you weaklings off!" Nazo yells as he prepares a deadly attack. Percy looks on in fear when Nazo launches it at the downed hedgehogs.

"KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!"

Percy looks up just in time to see a rainbow train shoot a pure white beam directly at Nazo and Seelkadoom. The two get enveloped in the beam and it disappears. Hovering in the air wielding a three foot long key is Shade. Nazo and Seelkadoom stare in shock. Shade looks down at Sonic and grins. "It's time, now transcend the mortal bounds!" Shade yells as the rainbow train glows. It splits apart and changes into a set of crimson, gold, and dark blue armor. The armor circles around Shade and attaches to him. "Light armor activate!" Shade yells as a pure light is emitted from the armor. He stares down the dark hedgehogs who smirk.

"Well, I feel like we need to step it up eh Nazo?" Seelkadoom snickers.

"Indeed Seelkadoom." Nazo replies. They start glowing.

"Chaos! Fuse!" They shout and fuse into a pitch black hedgehog with silver and dark blue streaks on its body.

"Crap!" Shadow and Sonic shout as they stand. "We're in trouble."

The figure laughs. "Indeed, I am the ultimate fusion, behold Neelzadoom!" The figure shouts.

"Damn, not now!" Shadow yells.

Shade growls. "I'll take you on!" He launches at the and Sonic stare in horror as Neelzadoom smashes Shade around and into the ground. They rush over and see his limp body.

Sonic growls and looks at Neelzadoom with murderous intent. "This ends here!" His fur starts glowing and he rises into the air. His fur becomes solid gold with pitch black streaks along it. He launches at Neelzadoom at light speed.

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: Okay, I've taken two of my favorite Sonic villains and fused them. They're extremely powerful alone and now they're unbeatable. Will Shade survive? Stay tuned.<strong>

**Sonic: Review time while I fight them.**

ZJohnson chapter 7: Awwwwwwww shade...* hugs him close and kisses his cheek* I'm sorry you feel this way. Great chapter...* comforts shade*

**Shade: *unconscious***

**MoC: *hugs Z* He'll be okay**

**Neelzadoom: Review now or I'll lay waste to you tiny humans!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MoC: What's up guys I'm back and with another chapter. Now, in this chapter you'll basically see fights and lots of villains. So... Have fun!**

**ZJohnson: Master of Chaos owns nothing**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Neelzadoom dashed around clashing with pure energy. Unknown to them Shade starts glowing. Shadow looks at him and stares. Suddenly seven glowing lights fly at Shade and surround him. Shade rises into the air and everyone watches in wonder.<p>

"Behold Neelzadoom, the ultimate power!" Shade summons his blade and launches himself at the dark hedgehog. Neelzadoom launches at the halfling at full power. Shade and Neelzadoom start punching and kicking each other with all the strength they have.

"Shadow! We need Shadic!" Sonic shouts.

"I'm on it!" Shadow yells as they both fuse into a blue hedgehog with a red streak.

"All right!" Tails shouts.

They suddenly look up and see Neelzadoom jab his arm straight through Shade and laugh.

"Is this the best you have? A weak fused hedgehog and a boy?!" He laughs. "W-what!?" Shade grabs Neelzadoom's arm and breaks it.

"I don't think so." Shade says as he kicks Neelzadoom away. "Behold, the power of Nike, goddess of victory!" Shade yells as Shadic rises up next to him. "Are you ready Shadic?" He asks. Shadic nods. "Good, then begin the ultimate fusion!" He glows blue and Shadic glows red. They launch high into the sky and crash down into the earth. When they emerge they are a 4' 9" tall being, a human with blue hair in Shadow's style with a blood red streak with a pitch black line down the center.

"W-what the hell is this?!" Neelzadoom demands.

The figure looks up at him. "I am Shadec, Shadec the hedgehog!" Shadec yells as he launches at Neelzadoom. Neelzadoom dodges and laughs.

"Well then Shadec, I guess it's time for me to stop playing." Neelzadoom says as a pitch black aura surrounds him.

"I just have one question. How many rings do you both have left?" Shadec smirks. Neelzadoom freezes up.

"N-no!" It yells and splits apart into Nazo and Seelkadoom.

"Now Shadec! Stop them!" Knuckles yells. Shadec nods and summons two identical blades. He charges the monstrosities and spins.

"Chaotic spinning blades of death!" Shadec yells as he slashes them. They yell in agony and disappear. Shadec lands on the ground and smirks. "That was fun." He splits apart into Sonic, Shadow, and Shade. Shade falls forward and collapses onto the ground. They all look majorly beat up and Percy runs up.

"Are you guys okay?!" He asks. They nod and Shade stands up.

"I have to find my path." Shade says as he looks out towards the sunrise. "What road do I travel?"

"I'll tell you what road you walk, you walk the path of a hero." They all turn and see Dionysus. Shade closes his eyes.

"It's not that simple. We have to attack with our full force, meaning that innocent lives could be lost. Heroes don't do that. Right now I need to get stronger and faster. I doubt that's the last threat we'll face." Shade says.

"I-I have an idea..." A quiet voice says.

Shade turns and sees Miracle. "What's your idea Miracle?"

She stutters a little. "W-well what if there were a way for you to get stronger? I've worked on some ideas that I think might work..."

"Lead the way." Shade says. She starts off when Shade sees purple lightning flying at her. "Miracle!" Shade yells as he gets in front of her and takes the lightning to the chest.

"That lightning, it can't be!" Sonic says as he whirls around. He sees a dark armored figure on a shadowy horse wielding a long spiked blade.

"Now, roar Deathcalibur!" The figure yells as he launches flaming balls of energy at them. Sonic deflects the balls back at the figure who yells. "Do you really think you're a match for me knave?!" He charges on his horse.

"Watch out Arthur, the knight of the wind will show you a thing or two!" Sonic yells as he leaps into the air and zooms at Arthur. Shade slowly stands up.

"Nobody attacks my friends!" Shade growls as silver light surrounds him. He launches as Arthur and summons his blades. "Chaos! Slash!" He unleashes a series of silver slashes at Arthur who manages to parry and even counterattack. Shade growls. "Fine, I'm left with no choice..." A dark aura surrounds him and his eyes glow silver. Suddenly he is hit in the back and sent hurtling to the ground. Tails catches him and Shadow looks up.

"No! This can't be!" Shadow shouts as a dark sinister laugh fills the area. A dark menacing figure with three glowing red eyes, twin horns sticking out of the side of his head, wearing a dark worn out robe, chains with spiked ornaments, along with jewels along the top of the robe.

"We are the Black Arms, Shadow the Hedgehog, you are no match for my army combined with my allies, we shall end all of you weaklings." The figure's voice booms around the area.

"Black Doom!" Shadow yells as he launches at him. Black Doom blasts Shadow away and everyone gathers into a circle. With their backs to each other are Percy, Annabeth, Miracle, Thalia, Shade, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails.

"Hohohoho!" A voice laughs. Everyone looks up to see a bald rotund figure with a red jacket and a giant brown mustache in a flying egg shaped machine.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouts.

"That's right Sonic, all the enemies that you and your friends have faced in the past are here with a vengeance!" Eggman shouts as Nazo and Seelkadoom reappear. A figure with armor composed of various shades of purple and a large green orb on his chest descends with one large green eye and a golden sword.

"Sonic! It's the Metarex!" Tails shouts. A crystalline, anthropomorphic hedgehog with no visible mouth, nose, or feet appears. His eyes have a red sclera and light green irises.

"Mephiles too?!" Sonic shouts. Suddenly menacing laughter fills the area.

* * *

><p><strong>MoC: Well guys, there it is, chapter 9. I've introduced my favorite Sonic villains now, next chapter will cause some conflict for the demigods. But I have to ask, are the fights seeming dull or something? I'm not the best at fight scenes so I want to know how to make it dramatic yet full of action. Right now I feel like it's just bad acting.<strong>

**ZJohnson: It's okay, let's just do the reviews!**

**Moc: *smiles* Okay!**

ZJohnson chapter 8: I dare you neelzadoom. I dare you. I bet you five bucks I'm taller than you. Anyways this is why I didn't want to read...eh I wont spoil and such to get other readers jealous, but this is a great chapter! With very interesting storylines. Lets see how this all turns out. And...*gets my legendary staff out and blasts Neezadoom into pieces* That's for messing with the demigods.

**MoC: *laughs* Good work, and you're right Z, Neelzadoom is approximately 4'3" so essentially even Vegeta would tower over him. For those of you who don't know who Vegeta is, then shame on you.**

**ZJohnson: Anyways, bye guys!**


	10. Apologies

**MoC: I am terribly sorry everybody for not updating in such a long time, I've just had lots of personal issues and writers' block lately. Don't worry, I don't plan on quitting these stories or any future ones, but unfortunately I need some time to figure out where the story is headed. I'm busy working on bits and pieces of the final battles for each section of the grand scheme of things. While I sort things out I might, emphasis on "might", start doing YouTube videos just like the X-Keepers. (For those of you who don't know, the X-Keepers are a group of 5 people who discuss Kingdom Hearts related stuff along with other games. They are HMK, Cynical from TheGamersJoint, SkywardWing, VoltEditzz, and Soraalam. These guys are amazing and if you haven't checked them out I highly recommend it.) I also might do one of those random ToD/Q&A stories. Until you guys hear from me on my main stories check for that stuff. Also check out my Deviantart page for stuff related to my fanfics, I'm roxas986 on it.**


End file.
